A little problem
by LucyCullen123
Summary: "If you had to put a label on us, I suppose...friends with benefits would be appropriate..." A re-eally long one-shot : Rated T, tell me if it shouldn't be I DO NOT own Sonny with a Chance, ok? So don't hate me :P


SPOV

I struggled out of the studio with my arms full of tasks that Tawni had given me like cleaning her shoes, thus I had about 5 or 6 pairs of shoes in my arms (and they were just the ones she was wearing today) and I had my coffee and my keys. Suddenly I accidently stepped on a rock and my keys flew out of my hand and onto the ground.  
'Fuck' I murmured under my breath, apparently not quiet enough,  
'Language Monroe' came a conceited voice from behind me, I turned around to find Chad standing in front of me, 'I wouldn't of thought that innocent Sonny Monroe would know such a', he paused leaning down to my ear, '-naughty word' he whispered to me, he picked up my keys for me and took some shoes off me so I could walk.  
'Thanks' I said sweetly. He walked me to my car and before I got in, I stretched on my tip toes to reach his ear and whispered in it, 'I'm not as innocent as you think' I took my stuff from his hands, hopped in my car and drove away. For the last couple of weeks, we would meet in our dressing rooms on break, flirt and then make out. We weren't dating. We just...help each other release our sexual tension, then go about our normal lives. No one knew about our little arrangement, but that made it all the more exiting. If you had to put a label on us, I suppose...friends with benefits would be appropriate.

I got to my apartment and opened the door,  
'Hey, mom' I shouted,  
'Hi, Sweetie' she was sitting on the couch watching _Mackenzie Falls, _'how was your day?' she asked, not taking her eyes of the television set,  
'Mom, how many times have I told you not to watch that!' I scolded while marching over to take the remote of the set and switch it off.  
'Just let me finish this episode!' she pleaded, 'I was only watching it so I could stay up until you got home!' she begged,  
'Well, I'm home, now' I said, 'you can to sleep now' I said, pointing to her room. She sighed and stalked off to her room. When she was in her room, I walked into the kitchen to get a drink. I grabbed can of cola from the fridge and walked to room. I closed the door after me, putting the can on my table. I started to change into my sleep wear and got into bed with a book and my drink and started reading. I eventually fell asleep.

I woke up due to my mother screaming at me saying I forgot my alarm and I was going to be late for work. I jumped out of bed and threw my clothes on. I collected my bag, containing my phone, purse and car keys, and ran out the door.  
'Bye mom!' I shouted before I slammed the door. I ran down the stairs and jumped into my car. I drove to the studio, hoping I wouldn't late. I made it and looked at the clock. _I had half an hour yet, I guess I didn't have to be in such a rush. Thanks mom..._

I was laying on the couch in the prop room trying to catch up on my sleep when I heard someone enter the room,  
'Hey Monroe,' came Chad's voice from behind me, causing me to snap my eyes open and turn to him, 'you're here early' he said leaning against the back of the couch,  
'Yeah, long story' I said, I really couldn't be bothered to talk now. I was too tired. I sat up and looked at him. He looked at his watch, 'we still have time before rehearsals' he said, smirking and raising his eyebrows suggestively, before I could say anything he grabbed my hand and pulled me off the couch. He dragged me into the hallway and pulled me toward the _Mackenzie Falls _set. He let go of my hand and we acted like we weren't walking together, me a little bit behind him as he walked. As soon as we got to his dressing room he let me in first then closed the door after him. He immediately turned to me and pushed me against the wall, attacking my lips with his. I wrapped my hands in his hair and kissed him back with as much force as I could gain. He forced my lips open with his and darted his tongue in my mouth. I explored his mouth with my tongue while his hands made their way to my hips. I pushed him forward so we were sitting on his couch and curled my hands in his hair.  
I continued kissing him while his hands made their way up the back of my shirt. I moaned as he made circles on my spine with his thumb. I tugged on his hair which made him groan and he kissed me more forcefully. I quickly shut my mouth and pursed my lips in a tight line. He was trying to open my mouth by running his tongue along my bottom lip. I resisted. He touched the spot that he knew was my tickle spot, on my lower back causing me to arch my back and open my mouth in laughter. He took this as an opportunity to rush his tongue in my mouth and pull me closer to him.  
We made out for 15 minutes before...  
'Chad Dylan Cooper please report for rehearsal' the intercom said,  
'Chad' I tried to pull him off me, but he wouldn't budge, 'rehearsal's started!' I said trying to convince him to get off me,  
'They can't start rehearsal without me' he mumbled, kissing my neck,  
'Well, I have to go' I said pushing him off me. I walked toward the door and turned back to him, 'you might wanna rub that off' I said pointing to his lips where he had my lip gloss all over him. I smiled and walked out of his dressing room and headed toward mine.

I got to my dressing room to find a very angry Tawni waiting for me.  
'Where were you?' she asked me, 'rehearsal started 10 minutes ago, what were you doing?'  
'Reading' I replied  
'Eww' she shook it off and went to rehearsal hall, I changed and followed.

_**AFTER REHEARSAL**_

'Let's go get some food' Nico said to Grady, Tawni and Zora, he turned to me, 'Sonny, you coming?' he asked,  
'Yeah, I just need to change first' I replied,  
'Ok, meet us there in five minutes?' he asked. I nodded and smiled. He and the others made their way to the cafeteria. I changed and went to go and meet them. I saw them all on a table looking at their food like it was going to come alive and eat them. _Well, I think it's already alive. _I sat down at the table with them,  
'Hey guys' I said cheerfully  
'Hey Sonny' Nico said, the others just nodded. We were talking about various plots for the show. In every suggestion we had Tawni insisted on being a princess or a fairy. I was about to tell her that she can't be a toilet fairy when my phone rang signalling I had a text,  
_To: Sonny  
From: Chad_

_My dressing room now_

I put my phone away and listened to the randoms (as Chad called them) some more. After about 5 minutes, I stood up,  
'Well, I'm gonna go finish my book' I said,  
'What's with you lately?' asked Tawni, 'you're always reading that book' she scoffed  
'I haven't finished it yet' I protested, 'and it's really interesting' and with that I left for Chad's dressing room.

As I walked to Chad's dressing room, I ran into a really cute intern, about my age, that we had helping on the show this week.  
'Whoa, slow down Sonny' he said, grabbing both my arms and holding me a distance away from him,  
'Sorry, Shane' I apologised, _I guess I was in such of a hurry to see Chad, I didn't look where I was going, _  
'Why you in such a hurry?' he asked,  
'Um, I left my book in my dressing room and I really want to finish it today' I lied,  
'Oh, ok then' He shrugged. I smiled and tried to walk past him,  
'Hey Sonny,' he started, 'there's something I've been wanting to ask you for a while, do you wanna go out with me?' he asked. _Oh my god, did he just ask me out? I think he did, but why would he be interested in me? He's way too cute...  
_'Yeah, sure' I replied, 'sounds great' I said, smiling at him. _Chad hadn't technically specified the boundaries of dating and such...  
_'Great, I'll text you my number later 'cause I left my phone in Marshall's office' he explained,  
'How do you have my number?' I asked out of curiosity,  
'Tawni gave it to me' he answered,  
'Ok' I said, 'bye' I said giving him a small wave. _Now I have to tell Chad, _I thought. I made my way to his dressing room and knocked on the door. He opened it before I'd finished knocking. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me inside before shutting the door,  
'Where've you been?' he asked,  
'I was having lunch with the 'Randoms'' I said, putting air quotes around 'Randoms'  
'We only have 20 minutes now' he whined. I was about to tell him about my date with Shane but he grabbed my face and brought my lips to his. I got lost in the kiss and kissed him back. His hands wondered to the small of my back, while mine were lost in his hair. He attempted to deepen the kiss by running his bottom lip over mine.  
Just then my phone vibrated in my pocket, telling me I had a text. The vibration tickled my hip causing me to open my mouth in a fit of giggles. Of course, Chad took advantage of this and darted his tongue in my mouth.  
I pulled away, with much difficulty, and looked at my phone. Chad groaned at my acts. I looked at my phone,

To: 07743909546  
from: 07234765354

_Heey babes its shane  
heres my number, use it wisely ;)  
i'll call ya_

_Shane  
xxx_

I smiled as I started to text back. Chad sighed and yanked my phone out of my hands before I could do anything,  
'Sonny, who the fuck is Shane?' he asked me, raising his voice,  
'He's a new intern on _So Random!_' I answered, shrugging my shoulders, his eyes widened,  
'Do you have a _date_ with him?' he asked shocked,  
'Yes actually' I said while taking my phone out of his hands and putting it in my pocket,  
'Uh, and you didn't even think to ask me?' He asked, outraged,  
'What?' I asked, 'if I'm allowed to date?' I asked, angry. He had _no _right to decide if I could date or not 'and you didn't say we couldn't date' I added  
'You could've at least told me!' he shouted at me. I scoffed,  
'I was going to until you attacked me when I came in the door' I exclaimed,  
'You liked it' he said, smirking at me,  
'You're such an ass!' I shouted at him and stormed out the door,  
'Don't come running to me when it blows up in your face' he shouted as I ran out.

I was currently in my dressing room sitting on Tawni's leopard skin couch. I took my phone out of my pocket. I logged Shanes number in and started texting.

_To: Shane  
From: Sonny_

_still fancy going out? :) _

I pressed send and put the phone down next to me. I immediately got a reply.

_To: Sonny  
From: Shane_

_Yeah free 2nite?_

I started texting back.

_To: Shane  
From: Sonny_

_Yeah :)_

_To: Sonny  
From: Shane_

_Gr8 pick u up frm ur dressing room at 8 see ya then ;)_

_To: Shane  
From: Sonny_

_Gr8 see ya :)_

I put my phone down and began to wonder. _Why do I feel so guilty? _It's not like me and Chad are in a relationship, so it's not like I'm cheating on him. Is it? I thought about that while I walked to rehearsal.

CPOV

Sonny had a date! She had a _date! _She didn't even ask me about it, if I was ok with it. Which I'm not, by the way. How could I be ok with this? She won't be able to make out with me anymore! I don't like this guy. Ok, I haven't met him yet, but he called Sonny 'Babe'? And they haven't even been out yet. That's a classic player move.  
'Chad, rehearsals are starting' came a voice from my door. I looked over to see Portlyn,  
'Ok, ok I'll be there in a minute' I shooed her away. She walked out and I got put my phone to text Sonny and then decided against it. I put my phone back in my pocket and sighed. I walked to rehearsal wondering what to do.

SPOV

It was now 7.00 and I had not found anything to wear for my date with Shane tonight. I decided to call Tawni and get her advice on an outfit I was planning to wear. I took out my phone and started to dial. She answered on the first ring.

'_Hello?'_ she asked  
_'Hey it's Sonny'_ I started, _'I need your fashion advice'_ I pleaded,  
_'Ooh fashion, what's the occasion'_ she asked  
_'Date, I don't know where we're going'_ I told her,  
_'Wear your purple short dress with black tights and small heels'_ she answered immediately, _'the one you got when we went shopping the other day'_  
_'Wow, thanks Tawn'_ I said gratefully,  
_'Happy to help'_ she chirped and then hung up

_Nice_, I thought. I put my phone away and got changed in what Tawni advised me. Before I knew it there was a knock at the dressing room door. I opened it to see Shane. I smiled,  
'Ready to go, babe?' he asked,  
'Yeah' I replied, grabbing my bag with my phone and money in and headed out the door.  
We got in his car and started driving. We stopped outside a dance club.  
'We're here' he said, getting out of the car. He opened my side and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. He pulled me inside and took me to a group of boys standing near the bar, about our age.  
'Hey guys!' Shane called. The boys looked up at us and grinned at us,  
'Hey Shane!' shouted one of the boys, 'Whoa, who's the chick?' he asked,  
'This is Sonny' Shane told him, nodding in my direction.  
'How the fuck did you get a girl like that?' another boy asked.  
'Ah, you underestimate me, bro' Shane answered punching him on the shoulder. He grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the bar.  
'What do you want to drink, babe?' he asked me, leaning against the door,  
'Um, can I have a water?' I asked,  
'Sonny, have you ever had alcohol before?' he asked. He laughed as I shook my head.  
'Two vodkas' Shane said to the barman. He came back with two small glasses. He picked up his and gave me the other.  
'Be careful, it's a bit strong' he said, taking a sip of his drink. I put it to my lips and took a sip. I swallowed and it felt like my throat was on fire. I started coughing.  
'You ok?' he asked, patting me on the back. I slowly nodded. 'Have some more' he insisted, forcing the cup to my mouth. I forced another sip down.  
'Let's go sit with my mates' he said, grabbing my hand and pulling me up. He pulled me over to the couches and sat me down.  
'Hey, guys' Shane said, putting his arm around me and pulling me to him. 'What's going on?' he asked.  
'Well,' said one of the guys, 'we were just talking about how hot your girlfriend is' he said and then leant back on the couch,  
'Don't I know it' Shane laughed, kissing me on the cheek. He leant over and whispered to his friend before turning back to me.  
'Let's dance' Shane said to me. Before I could object he pulled me to the dance floor. He wrapped his arm around me and started dancing. As the dance went on his hands slipped from my back, lower and lower. They slipped onto my ass. I pushed him away,  
'No, Shane' I said,  
'Ok, ok' he said, holding his hands up. He slowly walked toward me and cautiously wrapped his hands back around me. We continued dancing. I rested my chin on his shoulder so I was facing the couches. I spotted two of Shanes friends huddled over the table in the middle of the couches. I looked closer to see that they were putting something into my drink.  
'Hey, babe' Shane whispered into my ear, 'you need to loosen up' he said lowering his hands to my ass and nibbling on my earlobe. I tried to push him away but I don't think he even noticed.  
'Um,' I managed out, 'I've had enough dancing' I choked out,  
'Ok, sure' he took my hand and lead me over to the couches. He sat down and reached for his drink. He took a long gulp and then handed me mine.  
'Here you go, babe' he said forcing it into my hand,  
'No, thanks' I said, they probably put drugs in it or something, 'I think I've had enough' I said, leaning back against the couch,  
'You've hardly had any' he protested, once again shoving the cup into my hand,  
'I wasn't really supposed to have any' I lied, 'and I'm not thirsty' I shrugged,  
'Have a bit more' he insisted,  
'I don't want any' I repeated,  
'Just have the fucking drink, Sonny!' he shouted.  
'I don't want to!' I shouted back. I lowered my voice, 'I saw your friends put something in it' I said quietly. He smiled.  
'Aww, babe' he said putting his arm around me, 'don't worry 'bout that' He sighed, 'it's just something to help you relax and you seem a little tense' he said taking another swig of his drink, 'Brad was just trying to help you have a good time' he shrugged, putting his drink down. He pushed my drink toward me.  
'Come on,' he said, trying to persuade me, 'just have a bit' he said, pushing the drink to my lips.  
'No' I said, firmly. His face turned angry, 'I don't want it' I stood up and went to the bar to get a fresh drink. Whilst I was waiting I took out my phone and looked through my contacts. I needed someone to pick me up, _now. _I could tell that this was going to get out of hand and I was scared.

_Grady? _No, he can't drive

_Nico? _ I wouldn't dare get in a car with him, seeing as he crashed the last three he had,

_Tawni? _No,

_Zora?_ Can't drive

_Great, I'm stuck with Chad _I thought. I really didn't want to text him. He said something would happen and I can't deal with his smug looks right now. But I have no choice. I started texting,

_To: Chad  
From: Sonny_

_Can u come pick me up? please?_

I pressed send when someone spoke from behind me,  
'You going already?' a voice came from behind me. I turned around to see one of Shane's friends.  
'Yeah, my mom wants me home' I lied,  
'She won't mind if you stay and have a bit of fun' he said. He grabbed my drink off the bar with one hand and my hand with the other. He took me back over to the couches and threw me onto Shane's lap. 'Look who I found trying to run off' he smirked and sat down opposite me and Shane. Shane laughed and turned to me,  
'Hey, you look like a party babe to me' he said, 'my mates and I are going to a party, wanna come? It's gonna be hot'  
'Are you the only people who are going to be at this party?' I asked,  
'Maybe. But maybe that's all you need' he said, 'or maybe all you need is me' he said and started kissing and sucking on my neck,  
'I really should go' I stuttered out, trying to get up,  
'aren't you coming to the party?' he asked,  
'No' I said. He blinks suddenly,  
'You don't want to be sayin' no to me, babe' he said, 'I don't like that word' whilst we had been talking his friends had gone to the bar. We were left alone,  
'I really need to go' I said, trying to get up. Shanes arms held me down,  
'There are two ways to party around here,' he said gesturing around him to the club, 'you either do it with a smile on your face of you do it screaming. You know what I mean, Sunday?' he asked. I flinched at his voice of the old nickname my ex-boyfriend gave. It didn't end well, he was too much like Shane, if you know what I mean,  
'What are you going to do?' I struggled out, 'we're just going to go to my house and party' he whispered. He pointed to himself, 'party of one here' he smirked and pulled me up and we headed to his car. He threw me in and started driving, wildly. We stopped outside a house. Shane got out of his car and dragged me out,  
'My parents are out so they won't bother us' he whispered. He pulled me to the front door. Me trying to get out his grasp. He ignored me and opened the door. He dragged me to his room. It was very hectic. He threw me on the bed and started kissing me. I struggled to try to get out from under his grasp,  
'Stop struggling, Sunday' he whispered in my ear. He bit my ear and kissed me on the lips forcefully,  
'Shane...stop...' I struggled out,  
'Shut up!' he said, ripping off my clothes. He took my phone out my pocket and put it on the bedside table. He started taking off his pants. I closed my eyes and waited for it to be over.

CPOV

I was sitting in my living room watching something on TV; I'm not really sure what it is, seeing as I wasn't watching it. _I still can't believe Sonny went out on a date with that tool. I'm much better than him. Well, of course I am, I'm CDC, I'm much better than anyone_. I got up and poured myself a drink of vodka. I downed it in one and poured another. Suddenly, my phone alerted me that I had a text. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and looked at the screen,

_1 message from Sonny_

I scoffed. What could she want to say?

_To: Chad  
From: Sonny_

_Can u come pick me up? Please?_

_Ha, she wanted me to pick her up after she ditched me and went out with that tool? _I scoffed, _I couldn't believe her. _I pressed the 'delete' key on my phone and poured myself another drink

SPOV

I felt his weight leave my body a couple minutes later. I opened my eyes to see that he was asleep next to me. I laid there for a while, crying and thinking about what actually just happened. When I came to my senses and remembered he was asleep, I quickly grabbed my bag and phone of the bedside table and opened the door. Quietly, trying not to wake him, I slipped out the door and down the stairs. I opened the front door and realised I had no idea where I was. I started running down the street in case he woke up and realised I was gone. I crossed a familiar street name. It wasn't that far to the studio. I started dragging my feet down the street, not knowing what I was doing. Eventually, I made it to the studio. Luckily, someone had left the doors unlocked so I could get in and go to my dressing room with ease. I looked at the clock, nearly midnight. I lay on the couch and huddled my knees my chest. I closed my eyes and tried to get to get to sleep.

I woke due to the door slamming open. I jumped and sat up to see Tawni rushing over to me,  
'Sonny! Guess what-' she stopped and creased her eyebrows, 'you look horrible' I suddenly remembered I had my outfit from last night on and my make up was all smudged, 'What did you do last night?' she asked, 'Did you and what's-his-name...? Y'know?' she asked, smiling. I shivered,  
'No' my voice was so quiet, I think I mouthed it,  
'Oh, ok' she said, 'Anyway, guess what happened?' she asked, excitedly. I shrugged, 'Me and Nico!' she shouted,  
'That's great, Tawn' I said, 'When?' I asked,  
'Yesterday, he came to mine and-' she continued with her story about her and Nico. I wasn't listening to her story, I would just throw in a 'wow' or 'Really?' occasionally  
'I'm gonna go, um freshen up' I said,  
'Okay, I'm gonna call Nico anyways' she pulled out her phone and started pressing buttons. I walked out the dressing room and closed the door behind me. I started walking down the corridor not knowing where I was going, completely oblivious to the people around me.

CPOV

I pulled in to the studio car park taking the keys out of the ignition. I stepped out slamming my door behind me. _I still couldn't believe Sonny_, I thought, _the nerve of her. _I walked in the studio doors and headed to my dressing room. I was walking when I saw Sonny walking the opposite direction. I intended to walk by her, ignoring her. But as I got closer, I could see that she looked horrible. Her clothes were ripped and her makeup was smudged. She had dark bags under her eyes and she wasn't walking properly. She walked past me, not even noticing me. I grabbed her arm. As soon as I touched her, she gasped and turned. She yanked her arm out of my grasp,  
'Sonny, you look-' I started,  
'Horrible, I know' she said, 'I've been told'  
'What happened?' I asked,  
'Nothing' she mumbled and started to turn and walk away. I ran in front of her and stopped her,  
'Sonny, it's something' I said. She looked down,  
'It's nothing' she said and walked off.

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

It's been two weeks and I haven't seen Sonny anywhere. I've forgiven her for going on a date with that Shane douche, so why is she skipping make out sessions? She doesn't come to lunch, I never see her in the halls and around the studio anymore and she hasn't been on '_So random!' _Not saying I watch it...I've been told. I made my way to the lunch hall and saw the randoms sitting on their usual lunch table. I sat down and had some lunch with my cast. By the end of lunch she still hadn't showed. I left my table and went over to the random table,  
'Hey, guys?' they all looked at me when I spoke,  
'What are you doing here, Chip?' Rainy asked. I smiled, sarcastically at him,  
'Have you guys seen Sonny?' I asked,  
'Now you mention it, no' said Blondie, 'She never comes to lunch with us, misses rehearsals, never comes out of her dressing room and missed the show two weeks in a row' she said,  
'Has anyone thought about talking to her?' I asked,  
'She won't' Blondie said, shrugging. I took off from the cafeteria and headed down to Sonny's dressing room. I ignored anyone who I passed in the halls on my way.

I was standing outside Sonny's dressing room about to knock when I heard a faint crying sound coming from inside the door. I didn't knock, I just barged in. Sonny was sitting on her couch in a ball, sobbing. I crouched down next to her,  
'Sonny?' I asked quietly. She didn't look up, 'Sonny?' I tried again. She looked up and started at me. She didn't say anything, 'Sonny, what happened?' I asked. She didn't say anything but she closed her eyes again. I sat next to her on the couch and put my hand on her shoulder, 'Sonny?' I asked again, getting annoyed. She didn't move, 'Sonny!' I raised my voice. Her head snapped up and she tears in her eyes,  
'What?' she snapped,  
'What's wrong?' I asked, knowing it sounded stupid but I had to start with something,  
'Nothing' she answered,  
'Sonny, you've been different these past couple of weeks' I started, 'You won't talk to anyone, I never see you around the studio, Blondie tells me you've been missing rehearsals and shows' I checked no one was room and then continued, 'and you've been missing make out sessions' I said. She slightly smiled, 'this isn't you' I said. She closed her eyes,  
'I know' she whispered so quietly, I thought she mouthed it,  
'So, what's wrong?' I asked. She stayed silent. _I don't get it,_ I thought, _Could it have been me? When I blew up about her going on that date? The date...on the same...  
_'What did he do?' I asked. She snapped her eyes open immediately,  
'Who?' she asked too quickly,  
'That Shane douche you went out with' I said. She looked down. She finally opened her mouth,  
'Nothing' she whispered,  
'Sonny, what?' I asked again. She looked up at me again,  
'I told you, nothing' she hissed through her teeth,  
'Sonny, I'm not leaving here until you tell me what's going on' I nearly shouted at her,  
'I said nothing!' she shouted back, 'just leave me alone' she said, covering herself with a blanket. I yanked it off,  
'Chad!' she moaned,  
'I'm not leaving until you tell me what he did!' I said, again,  
'Ugh!' she groaned,  
'It doesn't matter!' she shouted, standing up, 'Why can't you just leave me alone?' I stood up, about to say something, but she continued, 'You don't care anyway, we were nothing more than objects to each other, we were just using the other! I can't be used again! Just leave me alone!' she shouted at me,  
'I don't care what you think, but I was not using you! Why are you acting like this? What happened?' I asked for the last time,  
'This would never have happened if _you_' she said poking me in the chest, 'had picked me up when I asked' she said, walking out the door and slamming it behind her. _What did she mean? What happened? This was my fault? _I opened the door to see her walking down the hall. I took a deep breath. _I'd had enough of this, _I thought. I ran up to her and grabbed her arm. Thankfully everyone was at lunch so no one was in the hall,  
'Chad!' she screamed, pushing my hand, trying to get my arm off her. I ignored her constant protests and continued down the hall. We reached my dressing room and I pushed the door and dragged us both in,  
'Chad!' Sonny shouted, heading for the door. I stood in front of the door,  
'Sonny, is this my fault?' I asked, raising my voice. She groaned at me blocking the door. She stayed silent, and looked away from me,  
'Sonny!' I shouted again,  
'What?' she shouted back,  
'Is this my fault?' I asked, quietly,  
'Yes!' she blurted out. I felt my eyes widen,  
'Why?' I asked, nearly whispering,  
'No, I'm sorry, it's not your fault, I was just mad' she whispered, 'It's not your fault at all'  
'What, this is my fault because I didn't pick you up when you demanded?' I asked, angry. She stayed silent, 'Sonny? Tell me!' I ordered,  
'He raped me!' She shouted. I felt my mouth drop open and my eyes widen.

SPOV

'He raped me!' I shouted at him. I instantly regretted what I had just told him. I swore to myself I wasn't going to tell anyone, I was dealing with it,  
'What?' he asked, quietly,  
'He raped me' I whispered. He looked shocked,  
'How did this happen?' he asked,  
'On our date he took me to a club and-' I started telling him the whole story. When I finished, he sat on the couch. I sat next to him,  
'You mean this happened because I was too busy drinking to keep you safe?' he half-shouted,  
'No, I'm sorry I said that' I started, 'It's not your fault, It would've happened anyway' I said,  
'No, It _is _my fault!' he shouted, 'where is this douche?' he shouted. I backed away a bit,  
'He's out there, working' I said, 'that's why I don't go out to lunch or-' I was interrupted by him opening the door, '-shows' I finished. I was left alone in his dressing room.

CPOV

I slammed the door behind me and ran down the hall. I was gonna find this dick. I roamed the halls for a bit before I found him sorting envelopes,  
'You son of a bitch!' I shouted, whilst running toward him. He turned to me and I punched him in the face. He _may_ have a broken nose,  
'What the hell, dude?' he shouted, checking his nose,  
'You and Sonny!' I shouted,  
'Oh, yeah' he said, 'tell her I'd like to go out again' he said. I punched him again,  
'Dude! Seriously?' he shouted again. He tried to hit me, but I grabbed his wrist before he could, 'Dude! What is your problem?' he shouted,  
'My problem is that you raped Sonny' I hissed, 'and then you have the nerve to work under the same roof as her!' he smiled,  
'Yeah, she's pretty good in the sack' he said, smiling. That did it; I punched him repeatedly in the face until he had blood all over his face. He was lying on the floor in pain. I stood up and took my phone out my pocket. I dialled the police,  
'Hello, police department' they answered,  
'Yes, I would to report a rape' I said, 'at Condor Studios, please come as soon as can' I said,  
'Ok, some of our officers are on their way' they said,  
'Thank you' I said, hanging up.

SPOV

I heard police sirens as I was sitting on Chad's couch in tears. I can't believe that I told him, why did I tell him? I'm so stupid, it's not his burden to bare. I was coping just fine, without having to burden anyone. I noticed that the police sirens had gotten closer and sounded like they were in the car lot. I got up and hesitantly walked down the halls. As I turned a corner, I saw a group of policemen standing around a body. As I got closer, I realised that it was Shane and he had blood all over him. I gasped, my hands flying to my mouth. I looked up and saw Chad talking to a policeman. He looked over and saw me. He said something to the policeman and started walking over to me,  
'Sonny-' he started,  
'What did you do?' I said, hitting him with my fists,  
'Sonny, I-'  
'What did you do?' I yelled again tears streaming down my face. I saw behind Chad, through the door, the policemen putting Shane in an ambulance, 'Oh my god!' I gasped hitting him again, 'What-' I started, hitting him again. He grabbed both of my wrists and pulled me into a hug. At first I tried to push him away but he wouldn't let me. Eventually, I hugged him back and let the tears come out,  
'Miss?' a policeman asked. I didn't answer,  
'Not now' Chad waved them away. He took my hand and led me to his dressing room. He shut the door behind us and sat us on the couch. He hugged me and pulled me onto his lap and held me until I stopped crying. When I eventually stopped crying, Chad grabbed my chin with two fingers and forced me to look at him,  
'Sonny-' he started,  
'What did you do?' I asked, simply,  
'Listen-'  
'What did you do?' I asked again. He sighed,  
'I ran into him, in the hall and I kinda lost my temper' he said,  
'What?' I asked,  
'I may have punched him a few times' he admitted,  
'Chad!' I scolded,  
'Sonny, what he did to you-'  
'Is nothing to do with you' I finished,  
'Nothing to do with me?' he asked, 'It has everything to do with me' he said, gently,  
'Why? Why would it-' I started, but was soon cut off with a pair of lips on mine. I started to kiss him back, eagerly. _God, I missed this. _All too soon for me, he pulled away, his forehead still touching mine,  
'I love you, Sonny' he whispered. I stopped breathing,  
'Wha-What?' I asked, not quite believing it,  
'I said I love you' he clarified,  
'Yeah, I thought you said that' I managed out. _,  
_'I really mean it' he said,  
'Mmmhmm' I nodded. _He just said he loved me. Oh my god, he loves me. Should I say it back? I mean I did and all, but-  
_'Sonny, its fine' he said, pulling me out of my thoughts, 'I mean, you don't love me back, it's fine-' I cut him off with my lips. He was taken by surprise but did kiss back. I pulled away,  
'I love you, too' I whispered. He smiled and I leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
